criminalcasefandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Grace Delaney
Grace redireciona aqui. Para a apostadora profissional, ver Grace O'Brien. Para a fotógrafa, ver Grace Goude. Dra. Grace Delaney, aparecendo como personagem principal na Temporada 1 e na Temporada 3 de Criminal Case, é a Médica Legista da Agência, tendo sido anteriormente Chefe de Laboratório do Departamento de Polícia de Grimsborough. Perfil Grace tem olhos verdes claros e cabelos ruivos e ostenta um batom vermelho-escuro. Em seu mandato no Departamento de Polícia de Grimsborough, ela tinha cabelos longos amarrados a um rabo de cavalo apoiado em seu ombro direito. Ela costumava usar uma blusa rosa sob o jaleco branco e uma saia de escritório marrom. O lado esquerdo do seu casaco de laboratório dizia "GPD". Ela também usava um colar preto com um anel marrom no meio. Em seu mandato na Agência, ela tem o cabelo curto até o queixo. Ela é vista vestindo uma camisa vermelha sob seu novo jaleco branco, que tem dois bolsos no peito, com o esquerdo contendo um bisturi e dois pincéis. Seu colar agora é dourado com um triângulo no meio. Eventos de Criminal Case Temporada 1 Introdução Grace faria sua primeira aparição em Corpo no Jardim, depois de analisar com sucesso um dente fornecido a ela por Jones e o jogador. O Braço Morto da Lei Depois de prender Harry Landry pelo assassinato de Ed Dunkin, Grace adotou um cachorrinho que havia sido abusado e maltratado por Angel Martinez. Ela sentiu pena por isso, então ela manteve ele como seu animal de estimação e nomeou-o Newton, que vem do nome do famoso cientista, Isaac Newton. Mais tarde, ela participou do concurso de cachorro com ele na Competição de Cães. Relaçionamento com Luke Harris Grace apareceu do lado de fora do laboratório pela primeira vez em O Fantasma de Grimsborough. Ela estava saindo com seu noivo, Luke Harris, no antiquário de Desmond Galloway. Os dois se encontraram com Jones e o jogador quando eles chegaram para checar Desmond. Luke pediu a ajuda da equipe para encontrar e montar uma lamparina a óleo de Desmond, que ele acidentalmente quebrou. A equipe então encontrou e juntou tudo, e então devolveu a Desmond, para alívio de Grace e Luke, que agradeceram. Durante a investigação do assassinato de Lisa Edwards em Por um Fio, Grace mostrou-se muito protetora em relação ao Luke. O fato de que Jones e o jogador trataram Luke como suspeito durante toda a investigação, além de interrogá-lo não uma, mas duas vezes, irritou-a. Depois que Penelope Rivera foi julgada por assassinato e tentativa de enganar a polícia, Jones sentiu a necessidade de verificar Luke para fazer as pazes com Grace. Mais tarde, Grace iria terminar com Luke, sair de Grimsborough e viajar pelo mundo. Trabalhando com crianças Durante a investigação de assassinato de Tom Blackwater em O Parque do Diabo, Grace concordou com Chefe King em se vestir como uma mulher Amish para cuidar de Isaac Hersberger a fim de para evitar ofender a população Amish durante a investigação. Na ausência de Grace do laboratório forense, Nathan (apesar de ser um legista) fez o trabalho de Grace. Mais tarde, em Um Assassinato Elementar, Grace demonstra ser compassiva com as crianças; depois de Jenny Honeycomb ter sido presa pelo assassinato de Irina Nemovska, Grace concordou em ajudar Sarah Mills nas salas do DP de Grimsborough. Também no mesmo caso, Grace admitiu que era asmática quando era criança (ela tinha freqüente falta de fôlego), mas na faculdade ela aprendeu a curar a asma para que não a incomodasse a seguir em frente. Boas Meninas Sobrevivem Jones tinha que continuar com o dever de assinar papelada desde que seu nome continuava aparecendo em reclamações, já que sua maneira indelicada (rude) era desaprovada pelos cidadãos do distrito, significando que ele teria que permanecer inativo durante todo o caso. Isso resultou em Grace assumindo seu papel como parceira do jogador. Haverá Sangue No clímax deste caso, o jogador aceitou uma posição no Departamento de Polícia de Pacific Bay, mas não antes de Cathy King e o DP de Grimsborough darem uma festa de despedida para o jogador. Grace levou algum tempo para dizer ao jogador que nunca esqueceria o dia em que o pequeno Newton foi levado para o laboratório e, para concluir, agradeceu ao jogador por ele, pois Newton cresceu como o melhor cão que já tivera. Temporada 3 Assassinato Abaixo de Zero Grace aceitou a posição de médica legista da Chefe Ripley. Ela se encontrou com o jogador pela primeira vez em mais de três anos e não pôde deixar de chorar, antes de explicar que trabalhava como física em sua base de pesquisa, enquanto também fazia estudos sobre regeneração celular em climas extremos. No entanto, ela foi imediatamente para o trabalho de médica legista quando Julia Lloyd foi encontrada morta do lado de fora da estação de pesquisa. Como Lars se foi, ela também lidou com análises forenses, assim como fazia no Departamento de Polícia de Grimsborough. Depois de prender o assassino de Julia, Grace informou à equipe que antes de finalmente saírem da Antártida, eles precisavam restabelecer a comunicação com o continente; que era baixa devido a tempestade de neve. Depois de conseguir fazer isso, Jack e o jogador informaram que estavam prontos e perguntaram se ela estava pronta para entrar na Agência. Grace explicou que depois de romper o noivado e sair de Grimsborough, ela viajou pelo mundo eventualmente chegando ao Pólo Sul para sua pesquisa. Mas depois de trabalhar com o jogador neste caso, lembrou-se do tempo que passou trabalhando com a polícia. Com isso em mente, ela se juntou formalmente à Agência e prometeu ajudar na luta contra SOMBRA. Análises Grace informa a equipe dos resultados de suas várias análises após um determinado período de tempo ou um processo de aceleração usando Cash do Criminal Case. Suas taxas de espera de tarefa variam dependendo da dificuldade da tarefa, mas todas elas custam 1 Cash de Criminal Case por 30 minutos. Os deveres de Grace em ambas as temporadas estão sujeitos a alterações sem aviso prévio. Departamento de Polícia de Grimsborough Como a (agora antiga) Chefe de Laboratório do Departamento de Polícia de Grimsborough, as responsabilidades de Grace centraram-se em cuidar de todas as análises físicas, biológicas e / ou clínicas necessárias. Abaixo está a lista de análises que Grace realizou durante o curso da temporada: Case #2: Corpse in a Garden *Tooth (00:02:00) *Fingerprints (03:00:00) *Bag of Powder (00:02:00) Case #3: The Grim Butcher *DNA (00:30:00) *Blood (03:00:00) *Heart (06:00:00) *Blood (03:00:00) Case #4: The Dockyard Killer *Blood (00:30:00) *Soil Sample (06:00:00) *Blood (06:00:00) *Pills (03:00:00) Case #5: A Russian Case *Strand of Hair (03:00:00) *Blood Sample (03:00:00) *Blood Residues (06:00:00) *Food Sample (03:00:00) Case #7: Death by Crucifixion *Overalls (06:00:00) *Gloves (03:00:00) *Blood (03:00:00) *Gemstone (03:00:00) Case #8: Beautiful No More *Substance (00:30:00) *Blood (06:00:00) *Empty Vial (00:30:00) Case #10: Under the Knife *Substance (03:00:00) *Unknown Substance (03:00:00) *Scissors (03:00:00) Case #11: Into the Vipers' Nest *Oil-stained Rag (06:00:00) *Blood Sample (03:00:00) *Soil Sample (00:30:00) *Smashed Bottle (06:00:00) *Jewel (03:00:00) Case #12: Blood on the Trading Floor *Unknown Substance (06:00:00) *Zodiac Pendant (06:00:00) *Bloody Hair (06:00:00) *Blood Sample (03:00:00) Case #13: Bomb Alert on Grimsborough *Blood (06:00:00) Case #14: Fashion Victim *Blood Type (06:00:00) *Unknown Substance (03:00:00) Case #15: Family Blood *Blood (06:00:00) *Blood (06:00:00) *Hair (06:00:00) *Strange Pellets (03:00:00) *Pipe (03:00:00) Case #16: The Kiss of Death *Blood (06:00:00) Case #17: The Last Supper *Green Liquid (06:00:00) *Vomit (06:00:00) *Doggy Bag (06:00:00) *Pink Substance (06:00:00) *Wine Sample (03:00:00) Case #18: In the Dead of Night *Molecule (03:00:00) *Blood (03:00:00) *DNA (06:00:00) Case #19: Innocence Lost *Powder Specks (06:00:00) *Molecule (00:30:00) *Piece of Thread (06:00:00) Case #20: A Deadly Game *Hair (06:00:00) *Finger #3 (06:00:00) *Glass (03:00:00) *Pills (03:00:00) Case #21: The Secret Experiments *Skull (00:30:00) *Blue Substance (03:00:00) *Human Nail (06:00:00) *Syringe (06:00:00) *Handkerchief Fibers (06:00:00) *Hairs (06:00:00) Case #22: To Die or Not to Die *Substance (00:30:00) *Knife (06:00:00) *Fibers (06:00:00) *Powder (06:00:00) *Saliva (03:00:00) Case #23: The Final Journey *DNA (00:30:00) *Pollen (06:00:00) *Fibers (06:00:00) Case #24: Anatomy of a Murder *Sewing Needle (06:00:00) *Blue Residue (03:00:00) Case #25: The Ghost of Grimsborough *Slime (00:30:00) *Slime (06:00:00) *Glass Object (06:00:00) Case #26: The Summoning *Necronomicon (06:00:00) *Blood (00:30:00) *Bloody Knife (06:00:00) *Pendant (00:30:00) *Vial (00:30:00) *Saliva (06:00:00) *Blood Sample (03:00:00) Case #27: The Lake's Bride *DNA (00:30:00) *Glove (06:00:00) *Suit (06:00:00) *Skin Cells (06:00:00) *Mites (03:00:00) Case #28: The Haunting of Elm Manor *Blood Sample (06:00:00) *Powder Sample (03:00:00) Case #29: No Smoke Without Fire *Matchbox (00:30:00) *Blood Sample (03:00:00) *Blood Sample (06:00:00) *Various Fibers (06:00:00) *Kibbles (03:00:00) Case #30: The Wollcrafts' Creature *Anonymous Letter (06:00:00) *Blood (06:00:00) Case #31: Dog Eat Dog *Unknown Sample (12:00:00) *Icing Sample (03:00:00) Case #32: Murder on Campus *Ants (12:00:00) *Funnel (12:00:00) *Trinket (12:00:00) Case #33: Killing Me Softly *Grease (12:00:00) Case #34: Dead Man Running *DNA (03:00:00) *Greasy Substance (12:00:00) *Fibers (12:00:00) *Pill Bottle (12:00:00) *Blue Liquid (06:00:00) Case #35: At the End of the Rope *Brown Substance (06:00:00) *Red Substance (12:00:00) Case #37: The Reaper and the Geek *Substance (03:00:00) *Powder (12:00:00) *Blood (12:00:00) *Hair (12:00:00) *Red Substance (06:00:00) Case #38: Spring Break Massacre *Pink Substance (03:00:00) *Fish Scales (12:00:00) *Blood (12:00:00) Case #39: Marked for Death *Nails (03:00:00) *Black Substance (12:00:00) *Wig (06:00:00) Case #40: An Elementary Murder *Fibers (00:15:00) *Blood (12:00:00) *Hair (12:00:00) *Bullet (12:00:00) Case #41: The Rorschach Reaper *Blood (12:00:00) Case #42: Blood and Glory *Test Tube (12:00:00) *Unknown Substance (00:15:00) *Fibers (12:00:00) *Unknown Fabric (12:00:00) Case #43: Troubled Waters *Liquid Sample (12:00:00) *Dead Bee (06:00:00) *Red Substance (12:00:00) Case #44: The Scent of Death *Soil Sample (15:00:00) *Unidentified Pills (01:00:00) Case #45: A Shot of Beauty *Drops (03:00:00) *WeBuy Receipt (06:00:00) *Hair Pile (12:00:00) *Pills (06:00:00) Case #46: Drive, Swing, Die *Red Substance (03:00:00) *Pink Substance (06:00:00) *Saliva (12:00:00) *Fibers (12:00:00) Case #47: One Wedding and a Funeral *Unknown Substance (03:00:00) *Unknown Liquid (06:00:00) *Fabric Sample (12:00:00) *Unknown Substance (06:00:00) Case #49: All the King's Horses *Horseshoe (03:00:00) *Golden Dust (06:00:00) *Fiber (12:00:00) *Vote Red Badge (12:00:00) Case #50: Snakes on the Stage *Tea (06:00:00) *Brown Substance (12:00:00) Case #51: It All Ends Here *Saliva (12:00:00) *Black Powder (06:00:00) *Blood Sample (12:00:00) *Molecule (12:00:00) Case #52: A Brave New World *Knife (12:00:00) *Crimson Order Robe (00:10:00) *Unknown Substance (12:00:00) *Fibers (12:00:00) Case #53: Burying the Hatchet *Saliva Sample (03:00:00) *Blood Sample (06:00:00) *Glass Bead Fragments (12:00:00) *Skin Cell Sample (12:00:00) *Blood Sample (03:00:00) Case #54: The Poisoned Truth *Hair (15:00:00) *Blue Fabric (12:00:00) Case #55: Ashes to Ashes *Bones (00:05:00) *Black Hair (06:00:00) *Skin Cells (15:00:00) *Blood (09:00:00) *Matchsticks (15:00:00) Case #56: There Will Be Blood *Blood (03:00:00) *White Sample (06:00:00) *Illustration (09:00:00) *Bloody Hair (09:00:00) *Slab (15:00:00) A Agência Como Médica Legista da Agência, as responsabilidades de Grace centram-se em analisar e verificar cuidadosamente cada cadáver assassinado. Deve-se notar que ela também realiza análises físicas às vezes. Abaixo está a lista de análises que Grace realiza ao longo da temporada: Case #43: Ice Rage *Julia's Body (18:00:00) *Blood (03:00:00) *Paddle (12:00:00) *Brown Bits (15:00:00) *White Substance (09:00:00) Case #44: Murder, He Wrote *Ernesto's Body (18:00:00) *Bloody Fibers (15:00:00) *Old Book (09:00:00) Case #45: Shadow Nation *Adolfo's Body (18:00:00) Case #46: Total Eclipse of the Heart *Zoila's Body (18:00:00) Case #47: Cheaters Never Win *Oscar's Body (18:00:00) Case #48: The King's Shadow *Michelle's Body (18:00:00) Case #49: Day of the Dead *Cindy's Body (18:00:00) Case #50: Up in Smoke *Sandy's Body (18:00:00) Case #51: Lifeless in Seattle *Kelly's Body (18:00:00) Case #52: Double Trouble *Niilo's Body (18:00:00) Case #53: Politically Incorrect *Jonathan's Body (18:00:00) Case #54: Operation Spyfall *Jean's Body (18:00:00) *Jean's Stomach (09:00:00) Case #55: Down to the Wire *Jason's Body (18:00:00) Case #56: The Darkest Hour *Natasha's Body (18:00:00) Gameplay A partir de 11 de Fevereiro de 2015, o jogador poderá escolher Grace para participar da investigação de cada cena de crime (em qualquer caso de Grimsborough) e fornecer Dicas bônus. Ela está disponível como parceira com 5 dicas. (Esse recurso só está disponível na variante móvel de '' Criminal Case ). Curiosidades *Grace é uma das poucas personagens que aparecem fisicamente em duas temporadas diferentes. *Grace é a única personagem no jogo a ser membro de dois departamentos de polícia. **Ela também é o único membro da polícia a substituir outro membro durante o curso do jogo. **Grace, Jonah, Michelle e Diego del Lobo são os únicos membros da equipe a serem recrutados no meio da temporada. *Grace, Ezra Hope e Príncipe Rupert são os únicos três personagens conhecidos por ter canonicamente envelhecido antes de A Conspiração. Aparições em Casos '''Temporada 1' *Corpo no Jardim (Caso #2 de Grimsborough) *O Açougueiro Cruel (Caso #3 de Grimsborough) *O Assassino das Docas (Caso #4 de Grimsborough) *Um Caso Russo (Caso #5 de Grimsborough) *O Braço Morto da Lei (Caso #6 de Grimsborough) *Morte por Crucificação (Caso #7 de Grimsborough) *Beleza Roubada (Caso #8 de Grimsborough) *Entrando na Faca (Caso #10 de Grimsborough) *No Ninho da Víbora (Caso #11 de Grimsborough) *Sangue na Bolsa de Valores (Caso #12 de Grimsborough) *Alerta de Bomba em Grimsborough (Caso #13 de Grimsborough) *Vítima da Moda (Caso #14 de Grimsborough) *Laços de Sangue (Caso #15 de Grimsborough) *O Beijo da Morte (Caso #16 de Grimsborough) *A Última Ceia (Caso #17 de Grimsborough) *Na Calada da Noite (Caso #18 de Grimsborough) *Inocência Perdida (Caso #19 de Grimsborough) *Um Jogo Mortal (Caso #20 de Grimsborough) *Os Experimentos Secretos (Caso #21 de Grimsborough) *Morrer ou Não Morrer (Caso #22 de Grimsborough) *A Jornada Final (Caso #23 de Grimsborough) *Anatomia de um Assassinato (Caso #24 de Grimsborough) *O Fantasma de Grimsborough (Caso #25 de Grimsborough) *A Invocação (Caso #26 de Grimsborough) *A Noiva do Lago (Caso #27 de Grimsborough) *Os Fantasmas de Elm Manor (Caso #28 de Grimsborough) *Onde Há Fumaça Há Fogo (Caso #29 de Grimsborough) *A Criatura de Wollcraft (Caso #30 de Grimsborough) *Mundo Cão (Caso #31 de Grimsborough) *Assassinato no Campus (Caso #32 de Grimsborough) *Assim Você Me Mata (Caso #33 de Grimsborough) *Mata-Mata (Caso #34 de Grimsborough) *Por um Fio (Caso #35 de Grimsborough) *O Parque do Diabo (Caso #36 de Grimsborough) *O Ceifador e o Nerd (Caso #37 de Grimsborough) *Massacre de Primavera (Caso #38 de Grimsborough) *Marcado para Morrer (Caso #39 de Grimsborough) *Um Assassinato Elementar (Caso #40 de Grimsborough) *O Ceifador de Rorschach (Caso #41 de Grimsborough) *Sangue e Glória (Caso #42 de Grimsborough) *Águas Turbulentas (Caso #43 de Grimsborough) *O Odor da Morte (Caso #44 de Grimsborough) *Morrer pela Perfeição (Caso #45 de Grimsborough) *Morte em uma Tacada (Caso #46 de Grimsborough) *Um Casamento e um Funeral (Caso #47 de Grimsborough) *Boas Meninas Sobrevivem (Caso #48 de Grimsborough) *Todos os Cavalos do Rei (Caso #49 de Grimsborough) *Serpentes em Cena (Caso #50 de Grimsborough) *Tudo Termina Aqui (Caso #51 de Grimsborough) *Admirável Mundo Novo (Caso #52 de Grimsborough) *Machado de Guerra (Caso #53 de Grimsborough) *A Verdade Envenenada (Caso #54 de Grimsborough) *Do Pó ao Pó (Caso #55 de Grimsborough) *Haverá Sangue (Caso #56 de Grimsborough) Temporada 3 *In Plain Sight (Case #42 of World Edition; mentioned) *Ice Rage (Case #43 of World Edition) *Murder, He Wrote (Case #44 of World Edition) *Shadow Nation (Case #45 of World Edition) *Total Eclipse of the Heart (Case #46 of World Edition) *Cheaters Never Win (Case #47 of World Edition) *The King's Shadow (Case #48 of World Edition) *Day of the Dead (Case #49 of World Edition) *Up in Smoke (Case #50 of World Edition) *Lifeless in Seattle (Case #51 of World Edition) *Double Trouble (Case #52 of World Edition) *Politically Incorrect (Case #53 of World Edition) *Operation Spyfall (Case #54 of World Edition) *Down to the Wire (Case #55 of World Edition) *The Darkest Hour (Case #56 of World Edition) Temporada 5 *Cobra Criada (Caso #1 de A Conspiração; mencionada) Galeria Imagens Imagens promocionais Navegação Categoria:Criminal Case Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens principais Categoria:Pessoal do Departamento de Polícia de Grimsborough Categoria:Pessoal da Agência Categoria:Pessoal do laboratório Categoria:Quase-suspeitos